


Еще не прощение

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке драббл-феста в 2011 году.<br/>Т9-70. Ланселот/Мерлин/Артур. Голодный обморок Мерлина. NH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще не прощение

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено и уже не будет.

\- Гаюс, как он? – Артур толкает тяжелую дубовую дверь и замирает на пороге. В комнате абсолютный бардак, книги разбросаны вперемешку с пергаментами, фарфоровыми пестиками и флаконами. Посреди этого хаоса стоит Ланселот, угрюмо поглаживая пальцами поросший легкой щетиной подбородок.   
  
\- Что… что здесь происходит? – выпаливает Артур, сбиваясь с дыхания. Ланселот переводит на него мутный взгляд заметно покрасневших глаз. От него явственно разит вином - теперь Артур чувствует это, - на высоком лбу выступила испарина. - Какого дьявола? - Артур не знает, что и думать. Ланселот никогда прежде не позволял себе… И потом... - Где Мерлин?  
  
Артур бросается к двери, ведущей в каморку слуги, по ходу наткнувшись на опрокинутый подсвечник, и чертыхается сквозь зубы. В груди бушующей волной нарастает гнев.  
  
Еще полчаса назад он обменивался ленивыми выпадами с сэром Ивейном и с понимающей ухмылкой поглядывал на медлительные движения разморенных полуденным зноем рыцарей. Казалось, рыцари не отрабатывали удары, а исполняли ритуальный танец, но эта всеобщая расслабленность была только на руку принцу, давая ему время немного поразмыслить. И было над чем.  
  
Отец с каждым днем все больше сдавал в здоровье, и Артуру фактически приходилось исполнять роль короля на государственной арене. Ответственность за каждое новое решение давила тем больше, чем меньше его собственных убеждений стояло за ними. Все делать с оглядкой на мнение отца, пытаясь смотреть на мир его глазами, было неимоверно тяжело, и морально Артур чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным. Из-за этого в голову лезли совершенно посторонние и нелепые мысли, как, например, давно ли у Мерлина тени усталости под глазами, и почему одежда настолько свободно болтается на острых плечах. Мерлин и раньше не выглядел упитанным, но все же никогда прежде не вызывал у Артура такого неудержимого желания силком затащить его на кухню и хорошенько покормить. А после, в уединении кухни, коснуться кончиками пальцев выступающих скул, зарыться в растрепанные волосы, притянуть к себе…  
  
Артур усиленно гнал крамольные мысли, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Все чаще во снах он жадно вскидывал бедра навстречу узкой ладони с худыми длинными пальцами и захлебывался рыком неудовлетворенного желания, когда эти самые пальцы дразняще скользили по его члену неровными мучительными движениями. Артур просыпался прежде, чем успевал кончить, всякий раз кусая губы от досады и чувства вины. Мерлин ни разу не давал повода думать, будто он заинтересован в Артуре как в мужчине, и, в конце концов, это же был Мерлин. Принц просто не мог воспользоваться властью и приказать ему лечь под себя, как не мог и взять его силой у стены первого попавшегося коридора, жестко принудив брать глубоко в такой болтливый и до одури желанный рот.  
  
Было что-то мазохистское в том, чтобы задерживать Мерлина в своих комнатах до поздней ночи. Загружать мелкими ничего не значащими делами, при этом изнывая от желания прикоснуться, но так и не сметь. А после, когда за слугой тихо закрывалась дверь, без сил раскидываться на кровати и, лаская высвобожденный из штанов ноющий член, представлять, будто Мерлин, возвращающийся сейчас в свою комнату, измучен не капризами принца, а его ласками.  
  
Поэтому, когда ему донесли, что Мерлин потерял сознание прямо посреди коридора - словно гребаная девчонка! - Артур тут же прекратил спарринг и, коротко извинившись перед рыцарем, поспешил в комнаты лекаря. И вот он тут, но увиденное настолько выходит за рамки привычного, что просто не укладывается в голове, не говоря вообще о случившимся.  
  
Подсвечник, преграждающий путь в комнату Мерлина, Артур отбрасывает в сторону мыском сапога, но мгновение спустя на предплечье жестко смыкаются пальцы Ланселота, разворачивая принца к себе, лицом к лицу. Рыцарь смотрит тяжелым взглядом и медленно, слишком медленно, расслабляет хватку, отпуская руку. Артур в ярости, но Ланселот полон такого тантрического спокойствия, что тот не может подобрать слов. Единственные мысли, что крутятся у него в голове, слишком похожи на уже озвученное "какого дьявола" и "где Мерлин", а принц не любит повторять дважды. Полагать, что Ланс не просто сошел с ума, но еще и оглох в придачу, как-то чересчур даже для Артура. Поэтому он хмурит брови, вкладывая в это движение все свое недовольство, и вопросительно кивает в сторону задней комнаты:  
  
\- Мерлин там?  
  
Ланселот молчит, крепко сжав губы. Артур видит, как раздуваются его ноздри и бешено бьется синяя жилка на смуглой от загара шее. Артур помнит, какова она на вкус, и точно знает, что от сильной хватки на коже предплечья останутся синяки - это знание все только осложняет. Когда-то принц был очарован длинноволосым парнем – крепким, сильным, загорелым, с честным и открытым взглядом. Его доблесть, душевное благородство, его умение видеть в людях лучшее - все это пробуждало самое темное, что было в Артуре. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал столь сильного желания подчинить, присвоить, испачкать то, что сияло так ярко, что на его фоне собственные достоинства блекли. Тогда принц все же настоял на своем и Ланселот подчинился его желаниям. Следуя за Артуром в его покои, рыцарь не проронил ни слова, но, расстегивая рубаху, смотрел с такой тоской и укоризной, словно журил глупое, неразумное дитя. Артур злился до темных пятен перед глазами и брал его зло и жестко, как одержимый, после чего, напившись до чертиков, сорвал досаду на ни в чем не повинном Мерлине.  
  
Потом всплыл обман Ланселота, и желание втоптать в грязь как-то сошло на нет. Оба держались друг с другом подчеркнуто вежливо, но глубоко внутри Артур корил себя за недостойное поведение, хотя, как повиниться - не знал. Ланселот оставался одним из самых достойных людей, с которыми Артура сводила судьба, а теперь, учитывая последние события, казался даже более человечным, не таким пугающе идеальным, как раньше. Но подорвать чужое доверие оказалось во много крат проще, чем заслужить его вновь. Артур же не привык обманывать себя: Ланселот по-прежнему был предан идеалам рыцарства и короне, но Артуру в его большом сердце места больше не было.  
  
Сейчас же комната буквально звенит от напряженного молчания, и Артур подозревает, что сходит с ума. Должно быть, аномальная жара последних дней сделала свое дело... Хочется вспылить, стукнуть Ланса кулаком в грудь, закричать, в конце-то концов, но тут Ланселот, наконец, произносит хриплым голосом:  
  
\- Да. Все еще без сознания.  
  
Артур чувствует, как внутри все скручивается в тугой узел от страха и недомолвок, но Ланселот предупреждает его порыв кинуться в комнату Мерлина, и ловко преграждает ему путь.  
  
\- Гаюс сказал, ему нужен отдых. Никаких посетителей.  
  
Артур оторопело всматривается в смуглое бесстрастное лицо, и его руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.  
  
\- Для принца нет закрытых дверей в его королевстве, - буквально выплевывает он, заводясь еще больше, и, оттолкнув Ланселота плечом, шагает к двери. Хриплый смешок позади словно бьет под дых, а от следующих за ним слов темнеет перед глазами.  
  
\- Ни закрытых дверей, ни чужих постелей, не так ли, сир?  
  
Артура разворачивает на сто восемьдесят градусов, но Ланселот словно не видит, в каком тот состоянии, и тихо продолжает:  
  
\- Он всего лишь мальчишка, сир. Оставьте его в покое. Вы видели, на кого он похож? Кожа да кости. Когда он в последний раз ел? Когда нормально спал? – Ланселот встречается с принцем взглядом. - Ты измучил его поручениями, в которых нет ни малейшей надобности. Я знаю, сейчас… Я не должен говорить об этом, едва ли это мое дело, но сейчас для всех нелегкое время. Для тебя... – он встряхивает головой, одергивая сам себя, и поправляется: - Для вас – особенно. Мы все понимаем. Я – понимаю. И все же…  
  
Артур прислоняется спиной к двери и, откинув голову на деревянную поверхность, прикрывает глаза. Надо бы наказать наглеца за дерзость… Нет, надо объяснить, что Артур просто сходит с ума. Что Мерлин… Что Мерлин не игрушка. Скорее, необходимость – да, именно необходимость. Неизбежность. Что Артур сам бы рад… Да не может. Что Артур не хочет ему зла. Что он и Лансу зла не хотел. Надо сказать все это, но как разлепить пересохшие губы, как выдавить из себя хоть слово под пристальным взглядом карих и уже совершенно трезвых глаз?  
  
Артур никогда не был трусом, но сейчас он лишь жалкое подобие самого себя, и отчаянье парализует. Он чувствует, что сам разрушает все то хорошее, что есть в его жизни: вначале Ланса, теперь - Мерлина. Быть может, случившееся с Морганой и отцом тоже дело его рук? Кто знает… Артур уже ни в чем не уверен.  
  
Тут из-за двери раздается слабый стон, и Артур вскидывается, распахивая глаза. Торопливо нащупывает пальцами ручку двери, но снова замирает от пришедшей в голову мысли, досадливо морщится и встречается взглядом с Ланселотом. Тот молчит – тот все время молчит, как же удобно! – однако в этом молчании столько слов, столько чувства, что Артур не смеет толкнуть расшатавшуюся дверь плечом и оставить безмолвного рыцаря позади.  
  
Нет.  
  
Возможно, потом. Если Мерлин сам позовет его. Если Артур почувствует, что он нужен. Если он сможет заслужить свое собственное прощение…  
  
Сейчас же принц лишь с усилием сглатывает и, опустив глаза, отступает в сторону.  
  
\- Иди, - еле слышно произносит Артур. – Слышишь? Он очнулся.  
  
Должно быть, Артур выглядит сейчас идиотом – да он и есть самый настоящий идиот! – но, проходя мимо него, Ланселот останавливается на мгновение и легонько сжимает пальцами напряженное плечо принца:  
  
\- Спасибо, - и в его голосе столько тепла, столько искренней благодарности, что Артур тонет в них, буквально захлебывается ими, только сейчас до конца понимая, как сильно нуждался хоть в чьем-то одобрении. И пускай это еще не прощение, пускай. Наступит день – он заслужит и его. Быть может, тогда он будет достоин войти в эту комнату - не пряча глаз, не стыдясь ни своего желания, ни сладкого безумия, охватывающего его при малейшем взгляде на верткого слугу.  
  
Артур знает: лишь в его силах сделать так, чтобы этот день наступил как можно скорее.

 

_The End_


End file.
